


Snowflower - Smells Like Insomnia

by FollowerofMercy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Asexual Character, BAMF Grillby, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, Gaster Needs a Hug, Gaster gets a hug, Gen, Grillby's name is Kip, Grillbz is Dead Inside(tm), Implied Emotional Manipulation, Language, M rating for source material, M/M, No Smut, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Snowflower, So far from Undertale canon, War Era, and language, grillby is a jerk, kitten snores, less awful than it sounds, somebody gets carried, sorta - Freeform, spoon hatred, spy AU, what canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowerofMercy/pseuds/FollowerofMercy
Summary: A short little scene for the lovely Trefoil_9's Undertale AU Snowflower! Nothing will make sense without reading that first.You should do that if you haven't already.Gaster konks out at the breakfast table. Grillbz carries him back to his room. It's fluffy but vaguely sinister.





	Snowflower - Smells Like Insomnia

Kip glanced up from burning patterns in a discarded orange peel at the thump from the other end of the table. Gaster snored softly in a mess of elbows and limbs after finally losing his battle with sleep throughout the course of breakfast. Dierk had long since left to do dishes and whatever it is he did when not making snarky comments or rifling through Gaster’s things, leaving the two monsters to themselves.

 

Kip watched Gaster for a bit, unsure if he just collapsed into a powernap and was about to snap awake, or sleeping soundly. One mangled hand clutched the top of his skull, which rested sideways on his other arm, bent at an unnatural angle. His bad eye stayed partially open, though the wall-eyed eyelight was gone. Kip tried to focus less on the fact that he looked like a ragdoll and more that the workaholic snored like a kitten. He even had little fangs, just poking out from the pale membrane that covered his face.

 

The poor thing must be tired after a long night of designing murder weapons.   

 

Kip smirked and shoved the thought away. Prejudices like that made it hard to do his job. He stood and stepped closer to Gaster, ensuring that he breathed slow and steady before he gently lifted the tiny skeleton. He weighed almost nothing and fit comfortably in Kip’s arms.

 

As soon as he cleared the chair, Gaster twitched in his sleep and clung to Kip.

 

Kip stifled the urge to flinch as the sharp fingers dug into the back of his neck with surprising strength, his skinny arms circling around Kip’s chest. He tried not to gag at the wave of cigarette stink and chemical-stained, unwashed sweater. Seriously, had Gaster not washed it since he bought it?

 

…Had he even taken it off?

 

Gaster buried his face in Kip’s shoulder, his sleepy mumbles muffled by his shirt. He reeked of tobacco and anxiety. Kip wrinkled his nose and cradled the doctor, flushing some heat into his arms as he started walking to Gaster’s room.

 

In response, Gaster hummed in and started nuzzling his face into Kip’s armpit.

 

Lovely.

 

Kip walked a little faster, though not so fast to disturb his companion. He needed to get Gaster somewhere soft before he burrowed out of his arms. It was just too much to ask for something so simple and romantic to go smoothly, wasn’t it?

 

Gaster’s humming eventually formed words, incoherent little snippets of his dreams. “Dun’get… Iodine…”

 

He scowled and his voice dropped. “Fuckin’ _spoons,”_ he snarled, and Kip choked down a laugh.

 

Now for the difficult part: getting up the stairs. Kip crackled with repressed laughter as he carried his now-quiet and still skeleton. Halfway up the stairs, Gaster mumbled again cheerfully. “Yeeesss, tank you…” 

 

Kip spared a glance down at his cargo. Gaster’s sleepy smile twitched down at the corners and his brow furrowed.

 

They got to the top of the flight. “…I’m sorry too,” Gaster said, much clearer than before. Kip paused and ran his thumb over the back of Gaster’s skull, listening carefully. After a few moments of silence, he resumed walking to Gaster’s room.

 

As Kip shouldered the door open, Gaster clenched tighter around his neck. He took a deep breath, then let go altogether.

 

“D-don’t leave,” he whispered, almost inaudible, and hugged himself.

 

Kip frowned and rubbed his skull again. Gaster clearly wasn’t talking to him, but Kip still felt disinclined to dump him in his bed and leave. He settled for tucking Gaster in and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing little circles into his spine.

 

Slowly, Gaster released his death-grip on himself and relaxed. Kip stayed until the nightmare passed, humming quietly and massaging his shoulder blades.  Only once Gaster’s face smoothed into an expression of restful sleep did Kip take his leave.

 

He smiled as he pulled Gaster’s door shut. He could blackmail him with this later.

 

He’d get his answers, eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, Undertale is Toby's and Snowflower is Trefoil's. Read Snowflower [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154791/chapters/27582513)


End file.
